programyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tsunade
Tsunade jest jednym z legendarnych saninnów należących do Konohagakure. Chociaż jest najpotężniejszą kunoichi i największym medycznym ninją, Tsunade kilka lat temu porzuciła życie shinobi dla innych celów. W końcu daje się przekonać i powraca do osady, zostaje Piątą Hokage. Wygląd thumb|left|110px|Pełny Wygląd Tsunade. Tsunade jest kobietą średniego wzrostu o brązowych oczach i prostych, blond włosach. Jej włosy sięgają do ramion po obu stronach twarzy. Jako dziecko, ma związane włosy w kucyk, zanim została uczennicą Sarutobiego. Jako dorosła wiąże w dwa kucyki. Po opuszczeniu osady uzyskała fioletowy znak w kształcie rombu podobny do swojej babci, która używa go do gromadzenia czakry. Po zwolnieniu znaku, na jakiś czas z jej czoła znika, a po użyciu swojej siły wydłuża się wokół jej ciało. Osobowość Śmierć dwóch bliskich jej osób na zawsze zmieniła Tsunade, poddała się hazardowi i alkoholowi nie troszcząc się o wioskę i jej przyszłość. Razem z Shizune podróżowała od miasta do miasta bez żadnego celu. Zmianę w jej życiu przyniósł Naruto Uzumaki, którego postawia zmieniła do zmiany zdania i objęcia stanowiska Hokage. Czując na sobie odpowiedzialność starała się, aby Konoha funkcjonowała prawidłowo. Wykonywała papierową robotę i gdy zaszła potrzeba to leczyła rannych shinobi. Dostrzegła w Sakurze taki sam potencjał jak u Shizune i dlatego zgodziła się ją szkolić. Tsunade często sprzeciwiała się działaniom starszyzny. W Uzumakim widziała osobę, która kontynuuje "Wolę Ognia" i swego następcę. W obliczu zagrożenia osady, Tsunade postanowiła ochraniać mieszkańców oddając im swą czakrę. Nie zaryzykowała otwartej walki z Painem, licząc na powrót Uzumakiego. Łatwo wpada w złość, impulsywna i uparta, ale jednocześnie romantyczna, potrafi rozkleić się udając twardą i zdecydowaną kobietę. Najważniejsze jest, że Tsunade miała wielkie serce i oddawała się działaniom w słusznej sprawie, nigdy nie zapominając o najbliższych i mieszkańcach Konohy. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Tsunade pokazuje szczyt jej medycznego ninjutsu. Jako jeden z legendarnych Saninnów i Piąta Hokage, Tsunade jest niewątpliwie jedynym z najpotężniejszych ninja w Konosze. Podziwiana na całym świecie, Tsunade uchodzi za jednego z najpotężniejszych kunoichi w historii shinobi. Świadczą o tym jej umiejętności, Tsunade jest akredytowana jako powód Konohy osiągnęli zwycięstwo w Drugiej Wojny Shinobi. Jest wojowniczką, posiadającą niezwykłe medyczne ninjutsu i olbrzymią siłę. Jiraiya powiedział, że nikt nie może równać w niej kategoriach walki i umiejętności medyczne. Jej całkowita potęga została nawet uznane przez Madarę Uchihy, jest w stanie pokonać jednym ciosem drewnianego klona Uchihy okryty Susanoo. Siła Fizyczna right|thumb|159px|Tsunade jednym palcem rozrywa ziemię. Znakiem firmowym Tsunade jest ogromna siła, z którą zdołała jedną ręką zniszczyć skałę. Przeciwnik otrzymujący jej cios może otrzymać od złamanych kości, pękniętych narządów, po śmierć, gdy w młodości Jiraiya nauczył się od swoich zboczonych działań. Nawet zauważa, że w jednym przypadku, Tsunade uderzyła go w taką siłą, że skończył wyrzucony w odległości 100 metrów. W anime, kiedy stoi naprzeciw Czwartego Raikage w meczu siłowanie siłowaniu na ręce, robiąc zwód wyrzuca ją z równowagi, w połączeniu z jego dużą prędkością, aby ją pokonać, jako, że został obezwładniony. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade niszcząca Susanoo Madary z pomocą dwóch Kage. Wytrzymałość Tsunade jest również uważana za jeden z jej najbardziej niezwykłych cech fizycznych. Ta wytrzymałość pozwoliła przetrwać przy technice Tensō no Jutsu. Będąc teleportowanym dzięki technice transferu wychodzi się z niewielkimi obrażeniami, Mabui, mówiła, że niemożliwe jest, aby ktokolwiek przetrwał prócz Raikage. Także zdołała przetrwać Yasaka no Magatama użyte w bliskiej odległości. Kolejnym dowodem tej cechy była jej umiejętność nadal poruszania się po jej ramieniu, nóg i rozdarte mięśniami międzyżebrowymi. To coś zauważył Kabuto imponując i godnym pochwały wyczynem niż to mógł osiągnąć zwykły człowiek. Gdy normalny medyczny ninja próbuje unikać konfrontacji, taijutsu Tsunade zostało uznane za niedoścignione, którą wykorzystuje głownie do zastraszenia swoich przeciwników zbliżając się w celu realizacji jej podstawowych obowiązków jako medyczny ninja. Gdy bezpośrednio przybywa na pole bitwy, ona jest siłą, z którą należy się liczyć. W bitwie, Tsunade pokazała wystarczające duże umiejętności unikania uderzeń i rzuca swoje ataki szybką kontrę, dając młodszemu shinobi bardzo mało czasu na reakcję. Innym dowodem jej szybkości, był moment, w którym pojawiła się za Kabuto, a następnie użyła techniki Ranshinshō na niego podczas krótkiej przerwie, kiedy myślała, że został ubezwłasnowolniony. Mogła też rzucić się na Orochimaru i dostarczyć potężny rzut, przewracając go do tyłu, zanim miał czas na reakcję, a nawet przechwycić Mandę, używając miecza Gamabunty wbiła mu w pysk. Przed Mei lub któregokolwiek pozostałych z Kage zdążył zareagować, Tsunade przechwyciła wszystkie pięć smoczych kul Madary, rozpraszając je wszystkie swymi pięściami. Podobnie Tsunade okazała się być bardzo zwinna, atakując z różnych punktów widzenia, nawet wtedy, gdy była w powietrzu, skutecznie naciskając na swych przeciwników lub nadążać z szybszymi sojusznikami koordynując niszczące ataki. W polu medycznym ninja, Tsunade jest cieszącą się specjalistką w dziedzinie oszukiwania; umiejętności, jakie uzna za konieczne dla medyków polowych od ich umiejętności lecznice byłoby bezcelowym, jeśli nie są w stanie przetrwać i umierają jako ostatni. Są to umiejętności i poglądy, że zaszczepiła w swoich własnych uczniów, a były świadkiem szczególnie podczas starcia w części I Naruto, gdzie pokazano doskonałą sprawność i refleks pomimo spożycia dużej ilości alkoholu. Siła Życiowa & Kontrola Czakry right|thumb|159px|Tsunade uwolania Infūin: Kai. Tsunade wykazała, że posiada potężną siłę życiową; co pozwala jej przetrwać najbardziej śmiertelne obrażenia i nadal walczy nawet w najbardziej poważnych i uciążliwych sytuacjach. Ona także ma wysoką tolerancję na fizyczny ból, jak była w stanie dotarłszy masywnego kopa Orochimaru pokroić ramię i dźgnąć ostrzem w klatkę piersiową. W walce z Orochimaru, była w stanie wcisnąć się do walki pomimo zmęczenia i ran. Była także w stanie kontynuować walkę z dużą siłą przeciwko Susanoo Madary mimo przebitego brzucha z dwoma olbrzymimi ostrzami Susanoo. Nawet po podzieleniu, zdołała przeżyć ciężką mękę, odzyskać przytomność, przywołać Katsuyu i przytrzymać się przy życiu, co wydawało się, że kilka godzin, cały czas uzdrawiała Kage, zadanie ukończyła po tym jak ona sama została uleczona przez Karin pod rozkazami Orochimaru. Tsunade ma ogromne zapasy czakry. Była w stanie jednocześnie leczyć wiele osób przy użyciu techniki Shōsen Jutsu z pomocą Katsuyu przez długi okres czasu, pomimo dużej ilości czakry wymaga technika. Jeszcze bardziej imponujące niż jej rezerwy czakry jest kontrola. Ponieważ w młodym wieku, Tsunade celowała we wszystkie formy manipulacji czakry; nawet w stanie utrzymać wiele technik jednocześnie. Jej wrodzony talent pozwala jej na to, aby zebrać swoją czakrę z każdej części ciała z taką precyzją i wykonać dowolną technikę do ich maksymalnej bez zmarnowanego potencjału czakry lub czasu. Jej popisową zdolnością z kontroli czakry jest jest instynktownie wzmocnienie jej już legendarną siłę z kontrolą czakry do potwornego poziomu, co pozwala jej na wykonanie czynów, takich jak możliwość wyrzucenia cel na kilka metrów zaledwie jednym ruchem palca lub tworzy szczelinę na ziemi. Ona także może unieruchomić tantō Gamabunty w powietrzu, a następnie kierować się w dół na prawo w pysku Mandy. Najbardziej znanym z wyczynów siły, to jej zdolność do wstrząśnienia Madary Uchihy za klatką piersiową Susanoo z zaledwie kilku obrażeń - co kilka innych powstanie w stanie replikować bez istotnych udoskonaleń, a później udało się wbić w dół pełnej wersji Susanoo z pojedycznym ciosem. Odbywa się to przez tworzenie i uwalnianie czakry dokładnym czasie na uderzenie, zarówno łatwe do dziesiątkowania dowolnego celu. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade przenosi czakrę do Ōnokiego. Szczyt jej kontroli czakry, jest jej zdolnością do stworzenia na Byakugō no In, który pozwala jej przechowywać ogromne ilości czakry na punkcie czoła, a następnie zwalnia go; wyczyn, że tylko Tsunade i jej własny uczeń osiągnęli, dalej ukazując trudność osiągnięcia. Po jego wydaniu, Tsunade może użyć przechowanej czakry ułatwiając aktywację jednej z technik, takich jak Sōzō Saisei i Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu, co czyni ją praktycznie nieśmiertelną w bitwie lub jednocześnie leczy i chroni wszystkich mieszkańców Konohy przed bardzo silnym atakiem, takich jak Shira Tensei Paina. Jest także zdolna przenosić czakrę do innych, jak widać, gdy dawała Ōnokiemu część czakry w celu ułatwienia na większą skalę technice Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu . Z ogromnej ilości czakry uwalnianych z jej pieczęcią zasilającą co przeniesienie czakry, własna technika Ōnokiego urosła w obojętności powinna wynosić co najmniej tyle, ile sto razy jego zwykłego rozmiaru. Tsunade im bardziej przechowuje czakrę wewnątrz jej pieczęci, to daje jej okrutniejszą technikę i niesamowity potencjał bojowy. Ninjutsu Techniki Transformacji Mimo jej wczesnych pięćdziesiątych lat, Tsunade używa technikę transformacji czyniąc ją, jakby była jeszcze w latach dwudziestych. Ona łatwo zmienia swój wiek w celu uniknięcia długów hazardowych. Transformacja Tsunade jest nieco inna od tej zwykłej, jak to wydaje się być trwałe, nie wychodzi rozwiane, kiedy zostaje obniżone lub ranne, a ona najwyraźniej nie musi wywierać starań, aby zatrzymywać przekształcenie. Ona jest w stanie utrzymywać transformację nawet podczas snu. Transformacja rozsiewa się kiedy zabraknie czakry od Byakugō no In, powraca jej naturalny wygląd. Medyczne Ninjutsu right|thumb|159px|Tsunade używa Sōzō Saisei. Wiele sław Tsunade podchodzi od niej, jest w stanie wykonywać żadnych procedur, aby bezbłędnie uleczyć urazy, które inni uważają za niemożliwe lub porażką. Ona może to zrobić poprzez wykorzystanie nie więcej niż czakrę lub w podstawowych narzędzi. Szybko uleczyła psychologiczne obrażenia wyrządzone Sasuke przez Itachiego, stałe obrażenia wyrządzone w kręgosłupie Rocka Lee, i przeciwdziałanie skutkom trójkolorowych pigułek na Chōjim, co powiedział Chōza, że byłoby niemożliwym, gdyby nie było Tsunade. Z jej niezwykłą wiedzą o ludzkim ciele i przekształcenie jej czakrę w energię elektryczną, Tsunade jest w stanie wysyłać fale elektryczne w układzie nerwowym przeciwnika uderzając w tył szyi. To z kolei zakodowały sygnały elektrycznych w nich i zakłóca sposób ruchów ciała, na przykład próbuje się przesunąć prawą rękę spowodowałoby przesunięcie lewej nogi w zamian i tak dalej. Nie wiadomo, czy to uwolnienie błyskawicy. W podobny sposób, Tsunade wykazała również zdolność używania medycznego ninjutsu niekorzystnie i używa go skrzywdzić, nawet zabić, a nie leczyć. Ona może używać jedną czakrę we własnym uderzeniu do wysiłku powodując uszkodzenie wewnątrzne lub obezwładnia cel jak to uczyniła z Shizune, gdy próbowała powstrzymać Tsunade od spotkania z Orochimaru. Tsunade jest również w stanie stworzyć skalpela czakry zarówno do operacji i zadać szarpane rany wewnętrzne, a nawet zaatakować narządy wewnątrzne. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade używa Byakugō no Jutsu. Najbardziej jaskrawym przykładem jej sprawności jest Byakugō no Jutsu, technika, która sprawia, że korzystanie z ogromnej ilości czakry przechowywa w jej Byakugō no In ciągłego tworzenia nowych komórek w ciele, uzdrawiając wszelkie rany, a nawet rośnie z powrotem brakujące narządy. Techniki Przywołania right|thumb|159px|Tsunade przywołuje Katsuyu. Tsunade może przywołać ślimaki o różnych rozmiarach, chociaż ona tylko kiedykolwiek nie widziano przywołanie Katsuyu. Podstawowe umiejętności ślimaków zdają się obracać wokół plucia kwasem i podziałem na mniejsze ślimaki. Tdunade widocznie ma połączenie mentalne z Katsuyu, jak była w stanie uzyskać raporty i wysyłać wiadomości za pośrednictwem Katsuyu podczas ataku Paina na Konohę. Tsunade może przenieść swoją czakrę do kilku ślimaków na duże odległości, aby przywrócić swoją czakrę, a nawet wykonywać techniki na nich. Poprzez ślimaki rozkłada i przyczepiają się do rannych osób, Tsunade jest zdolna do leczenia wielu obrażeń w różnych miejscach jednocześnie. Ta technika okazała się szczególnie przydatna w czasie inwazji Paina, która pomogła Tsunade ocalić mieszkańców nawet po niszczycielskim ataku sił wroga. Transformacja Natury Tsunade posiada biegłość w czterech natur: uwolnienie błyskawicy, uwolnienie ognia, uwolnienie wody i uwolnienie ziemi. Jest również zdolna do wykorzystania uwolnienie yang. Inteligencja thumb|left|159px|Tsunade przygotowuje uzdrawiający lek dla Chōjiego. Choć zwykle pojawia się beztroska i zapalczywa, Tsunade jest zdolną przywódczynią. Chętnym myślicielem, Tsunade jest bardzo spostrzegawcza i analityczna, pozwalając jej widzieć przez większość oszukuje, a rzadko kłamie. Najczęściej Tsunade wybiera najlepszych dostępnych shinobi zbudują drużynę po spojrzeniu na zleceniu misji. W anime, była w stanie przeanalizować i replikować podstawowe techniki mechaniki regeneracji Kabuto, ale lepsze szanse ryzykując życie chirurgii Rocka Lee kończy się sukcesem. Jej inteligencja jest najbardziej znany jako najlepszy na świecie dla jej wiedzy we wszystkich dziedzinach medycyny. Ona została dokonana z tworzenia oficjalnego systemu medycznych ninja i przepisy, regulują. Ona natychmiast może określić, jaki rodzaj obrażeń lub choroby (fizycznego lub psychicznego) osoba z jednym spojrzeniem. Oprócz tego, Tsunade wydaje się mieć szeroką wiedzę o truciznach i medycynie, jak zauważyła Chiyo, która stwierdziła, że w czasie drugiej wojny shinobi, Tsunade była tylko jedyna zdolna do walki doskonale wszelkimi truciznami. Ona również ma niezwykłą znajomość ludzkiej psychiki, jak ona była w staniebez trudu naprawić szkody w umysłach Kakashiego i Sasuke zadane przez Tsukuyomi Itachiego w ciągu kilku sekund. Tsunade również okazuje się być bardzo zdolnym nauczycielem, mając w pojedynkę przeszkoleni Sakurę i Shizune i przekazała wiele jej wiedzy, a tym samym stają się dwójką najlepszych medycznych ninja i pola wsparcia Konohy. W walce, ona wykazała wielką pomysłowość, w stanie szybko podnieść się na jej stylu walki i bitwy przeciwnika wzoru lepiej uniknąć uszkodzenia i planować swoje ataki wokół tego. Te cechy są do utrzymania się przy życiu w walce, więc ona może uleczyć jej wrogów; rzeczy, że wierci Sakurę podczas jej szkolenia. Jej psychiczne męstwo również zauważa, jak ona ją paraliżujący strach pokonała krew przez siłę woli sama, coś co naocznym świadkiem oceniła za cudowne. Pozostałe Umiejętności Tsunade jet dobrze zorientowana w fūinjutsu, zdolne do rozwoju pieczęci rangi S, że stale przechowuje czakrę z różnych powódów, w tym przy użyciu technik wysokiego poziomu, takich jak Sōzō Saisei i Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu, która również stworzyła. Po czwartej wojnie shinobi, nauczyła się, jak tworzyć ograniczone, w pełni sterowane protezy z komórek dziadka, Hashiramy Senju. W anime, Tsunade wykazała zauważalne umiejętności w wielu innych dziedzinach. Gdy ma do czynienia z legendarnymi głupimi braćmi, jej umiejętności w genjutsu były wielkie, że wiążą ogromny silny duet na raz. Była również możliwość skorzystania z pomimo wielkiej odległości jest również bardzo biegła w barierze ninjutsu; zdołała zaprojektować na wysokim poziomie Kekkai Shihō Fūjin od zera, które mogą być używane do zapieczętowania ogoniastej bestii. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Hashirama przypomina rozpieszczoną Tsunade. Tsunade jest wnuczką Pierwszego Hokage: Hashiramy Senju i jego żony, Mito Uzumaki, a także bratanicą Drugiego Hokage: Tobiramy, co inni nazywają ją "Księżniczką". W dzieciństwie, została rozpieszczona przez Hashiramę, który szaleje za wnuczką i nauczyła się od niego hazardu. Jak drużyna Kakashiego, Tsunade i jej koledzy mieli test z dzwonkami, któremu Jiraiyi nie powiodło się i został następnie przywiązany do pnia. Tsunade drażniła go przed opuszczeniem. W pewnym momencie omal nie zabiła Jiraiyi, który ją poglądał w gorących źródłach, łamiąc obie ręce, sześć jego żeber i doprowadzając do pęknięcia kilka organów wewnętrznych. Od tamtej pory, Jiraiya był bardzo ostrożny, aby stłumić swoje perwersyjne sposoby wokół Tsunade. Jiraiya wspomina, że jest to jedno z zaledwie z dwóch razy, gdy otarł się o śmierć. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade, Jiraiya i Orochimaru twarzą w twarz z Hanzō. W czasie drugiej wojny shinobi, przed spotkaniem sierot ame, Tsunade i jej koledzy walczyli z Hanzō, który dał im tytuł "Trójka Legendarnych Sanninów", jako nagroda za przetrwanie walki z nim. Tsunade zasłynęła też w likwidowaniu trucizn Chiyo, zdobywając tytuł ślimacza księżniczka i pogardę od strony Suny. Ponadto, zgodnie z Jiraiyą, niezrównoważone umiejętności Tsunade jako bojownika i medyka, a powodem było wygranie wojny przez Konohę. Jednakże, Tsunade poniosła bolesne straty po zakończeniu wojny. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade i Nawaki w młodości. Tragiczny obrót wydarzeń rozpoczął się, gdy jej młodszy brat, Nawaki po jego dwunastych urodzinach zginął w akcji, odbierając krystaliczny naszyjnik dziadka, który dała w nadziei, że to pomoże mu zrealizować marzenia o zostaniu Hokage. To wydarzenie spodowało, że Tsunade, chciałaby włączyć medycznych shinobi do każdego zespołu, który były na polu bitwy, lecz Hiruzen informuje ją, że obecny konflikt na to nie pozwala, ani na trening shinobi. W tym czasie Tsunade spotkała Dana, który poparł jej pomysł. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade powierza Naszyjnik Danowi. W czasie spotkania Dana, który ma takie same poglądy, Tsunade zakochała się w nim. Jako znak swej miłości, w nadziei, że tym razem to pomoże, aby jego marzenia ziściły się podarowała mu naszyjnik. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że ten naszyjnik jest przeklęty, ponieważ był bliski śmierci, pomimo prób uleczenia przez Tsunade, ukochany zmarł i z tego powodu dziewczyna zaczęła bać się krwi. Śmierć dwóch osób sprawiła, że Tsunade zaczęła uważać każdego kto marzy o Hokage za głupca. Po zmianie ideałów, Tsunade przyjęła pod swe skrzydła Shizune, a także świnkę Tonton. W anime, Tsunade spotkała Czwartego Raikage, A, gdy on i jego towarzysze zostali zaatakowani przez grupę Nokizaru i potrzebowali jej pomocy, żeby usunąć Bakuretsuchū umieszczone w A i jednego z towarzyszy. Jednakże, ze względu na jej fobię, Tsunade zleciła przeprowadzenie operacji Shizune, a ona nadzorowała, póki trochę krwi poplamiła, wytłumaczyła, że musi na chwilę wyjść, aby uspokoić się. Poszukiwania Tsunade Po nieudanej inwazji na Konohę kosztem zabicia Hiruzena była utrata swych broni, Orochimaru poszukiwał Tsunade, żeby wyleczyła mu ręce. Dostrzegając ramiona, Kabuto Yakushi, mówi, że jest tylko jedna na świecie, która może uleczyć Orochimaru albo zabić. Sprawdzając szkodę, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że obrażenia kolegi były przy mordowaniu Sarutobiego. Zszokowana słysząc to co powiedziano, Tsunade próbuje zabić Orochimaru, ale wężowy sannin mówi kobiecie o swej ofercie polegająca na ożywieniu dwóch jej najbliższych osób wzamian za wyleczenie. Widząc, że Tsunade zastanawia się pozostawił ją dając czas rozważenie oferty przez tydzień. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade i Naruto twarzą w twarz. Wkrótce do Tsunade podszedł Jiraiya, który chciał, aby stała się kolejnym Hokage. Po tym co usłyszała lekceważąco odrzuca ofertę, rozwścieczony Naruto wyzywa Tsunade do walki, ponieważ nie pozwoli na obrażanie tego stanowiska, ani poprzednich Hokage. W trakcie pojedynku Tsunade łatwo go bije, ale w pewnym momencie ukazuje duże zainteresowanie chłopcem, który powiedział o swoim marzeniu. Naruto korzystając z okazji stworzył Rasengana i próbował ją zaatakować, lecz szybko został pokonany. Kobieta założyła się z nim, że jeśli chłopak opanuje technikę przez tydzień to ona da mu Naszyjnik Pierwszego Hokage, lecz jeżeli mu się nie powiedzie to straci całą gotówkę. Od tego momentu Naruto zaczął solidnie trenować, a Tsunade w ukryciu obserwuje postępy młodego shinobi, ale jednocześnie rozważa ofertę Orochimaru. right|thumb|159px|Tsunadeprzygotowuje się do uleczenia Orochimaru. Wydawało się, że była w stanie uleczyć Orochimaru, mając w obietnicę nie atakowania Konohy, Kabuto odsłania prawdziwe intencje Tsunade zabicia Orochimaru. Jej znane motywy, ujawnia, że znała dobrze Orochimaru i nie wierzy w słowa wężowego sannina. Gdy Tsunade próbowała o tym zapomnieć, marzenia Naruto przypomniały o nich i postanowiła dać z siebie wszystko, żeby ochronić te marzenia. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade atakuje Kabuto. Z tym, Tsunade zaatakowała Orochimaru, Kabuto walczył przeciwko niej zamiast sannina. Niemniej jednak, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest całkowicie bezbronny, Kabuto rani swój nadgarstek korzystając ze strachu Tsunade przed krwią, ale w momencie zaatakowania przed nimi pojawili się Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki i Shizune ratując ją. Gdy on i Shizune zostali łatwo pokonani, Tsunade kazała chłopakowi uciekać, lecz Naruto zdołał utworzyć prawidłowego Rasengana i nim zaatakować Kabuto. Po tym Uzumaki upadł w stanie krytycznym, Tsunade udaje mu się go uleczyć i daje mu naszyjnik Hashiramy w nadziei, że stanie się lepszym Hokage. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade pokonuje Orochimaru. Orochimaru, martwiąc się o to, jakim zagrożeniem jest Naruto, kiedy będzie silniejszy, próbuje go zabić, chociaż Tsunade blokuje go, przyjmując ataki na siebie. Kiedy sannin spytał dlaczego ochrania chłopaka, Tsunade odpowiada, że pewnego dnia on zdobędzie tytuł Hokage i dlatego nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Z tym, Tsunade przyjęła tytuł Hokage, eliminując strach przed krwią. Połączenie sił z Jiraiyą, obaj zaatakowali Orochimaru. Po walce cała trójka przywołali swoje zwięrzęta, Tsunade zajmowała się ciosami wykończeniowymi do Orochimaru. Pokonani, Kabuto i Orochimaru uciekli, ale przedtem obiecał, że zniszczy Konohę. Po odzyskaniu przytomności Naruto, grupa powróciła do Konohy, w której Tsunade rozpoczyna swoją kandencję w skrycie wierząć, że Naruto pewnego dnia otrzyma ten tytuł. Ponadto, podobnie jak Dan i Nawaki, Tsunade daje mu buziaka w czoło, pokazując swą wiarę w niego. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade jako Piąta Hokage. Wkrótce po przybyciu do Konohy, aby zająć miejsce jako Hokage, Tsunade uleczyła urazy psychiczne zadane przez Itachiego Uchihę na Kakashiego Hatake i Sasuke Uchihę. Ona również dała ponure rokowania na temat stanu Rocka Lee. Stwierdziła, że tylko operacja, która może pozwolić mu na powrót do życia jako shinobi, która ona sama była w stanie wykonać, ale miała szansę na pięćdziesiąt procent szans na przeżycie. Nie chcąc podejmować takiego ryzyka, Tsunade poinformowała Lee, że to najlepsze, co on może zrobić idąc na emeryturę niż żyć jako shinobi. Jednak, widząć determinację Lee do zostania shinobim i wolę ognia, który palił się w nim, Piąta pozstanowiła wykonać operację. W anime, gdy Lee stara się zdecydować, co powinien zrobić, Tsunade szukała sposobów na poprawę jego szans przeżycia. Wracając do tego, jak Kabuto wytrzymał uderzenie Rasenganem Naruto, Tsunade stosowała technikę Yakushiego jako podstawę do poprawy szans na przeżycie Lee od pięćdziesięciu do pięćdziesięciu ośmiu procent. W końcu Lee zgodził się na operację i przeżył. Ściganie Sasuke right|thumb|159px|Tsunade trenuje Sakurę. Kiedy Sasuke uciekł z wioski, aby mógł udać się do Orochimaru, Tsunade była zmuszona posłać grupę złożoną z Geninów, aby spróbowali zatrzymać i odzyskać go, ze względu na brak siły roboczej. Ona również poprosiła o pomoc z Sunagakure, żeby dali wzmocnienie i nadzieję na odzyskanie Sasuke. Mimo posiłków, grupie nie powiodło się, a Tsunade pomagała w leczeniu ich śmiertelnych obrażeń, sprowadzając do pełni zdrowia. Szczególną rolę odgrywała podczas leczenia Chōjiego, przygotowując antidotum na skutki uboczne Trój Kolorowych Pigułek, którą dostała z encyklopedii medycznej prowadzona przez klan Nara; fakt, który Chōza stwierdziając jako podziękowania. W następstwie zdrady Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, poprosiła Tsunade, aby przyjęła ją na swoją uczennicę, a Tsunade zgodziła się. Powrót Mizukiego W anime, gdy Legendarni Głupi Bracia uciekli z więzienia, przekonuje ich do poddania się z szybkim pokazaniem genjutsu i siły. Pojawiają się dziwne bestie W anime, Tsunade wyciągęłae z Kakashiego, że dwaj obcy wszeli do wioski rzekomo jako Rock Lee i Maito Gai. Decydując się bawić z nimi, Tsunade udawała uwierzyła w przebranie i miała dla nich wiele trudnych zadań, nawet po nich pomóc Katsuyu kiedy zachorowała. Ostatecznie, okrutne żarty Tsunade spowodowały, że mężczyźni opuścić wioskę w przerażeniu. Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Dwa lata w trakcie treningu Naruto i Jiraiyi, Tsunade postanowiła zorganizować egzamin na Chūnina na początku ciągu Konohy, współdzielone przez Sunagakure z nowymi więziami obok shinobi Suny. Chce również przywrócić reputację Konohy po przerwaniu ostatniego egzaminu na Chūnina przez inwazję Orochimaru, widziała także okazję, aby przyciągnąć uwagę Akatsuki. Podczas gdy Gaara, teraz Kazekage, zgodził się z tym, wyraził pragnienie, aby osobiście gościć egzamin w Sunie. Ostatecznie uzgodniono, że Konohagakure będzie gospodarzem pierwszego etapu, a Sunagakure będzie gospodarzem drugiego etapu egzaminu. Podczas gdy Tsunade wysłała zaproszenia do innych wiosek shinobi, pozostali Kage odrzucili ofertę. W tym samym czasie, Tsunade wysłał Kakashiego do Amegakure dostarczyć zaproszenie i zbadać pogłoski o zamachu stanu na Hanzō. Później, Tsunade otrzymała wiadomość, że Amegakure przystąpi do egzaminów. Podczas gdy ten zasugerował, że wieść była jego zwykłym państwem, Tsunade była przekonana, że to przykrywka. Gdy otrzymała wiadomość, że Kusagakure i Takigakure również przystąpią do egzaminów, Shizune dostrzega, że ma do wystawienia jeszcze własnych geninów. Tsunade spowodowało, że jeszcze większe przerażenie niż zwykłe formalności. Później, gdy Tsunade dowiedziała się, że Sakura osobiście operowała poważnie rannego, Tsunade martwiła się o Sakurę i poszła zobaczyć. Po przybyciu, złapała Sakurę w czasie, kiedy przeciążyła się z postępowania, ale nie bez powodzenia uleczenia człowieka. Gdy Sakura odpoczywała w zatrzymaniu Tsunade pogratulowała Sakurze, że jako sannin zaszła daleko. Gdy podszedł Kankurō, mówi jej wniosku o pozwolenie Sunagakure osobiście zatroszczyć się o drugim etapie, ponieważ są bardziej zaznajomieni z ich terytorium. Sceptyczny w pierwszym, prosi o dodatkowe powody ostatecznie pozwalając im, ale nie przed stwierdzeniem, że jōninowie jako drużyna geninówn nadal będą musieli śledzić z ich drużyn do Sunagakure. Później, Kakashi wraca z jego misji ogłszając swoje niepowodzenie w coś użytecznego o Amegakure. Zauważył również, że pomimo jego bezproblemowym i ukradkiem ponownym wejściem do wioski, został niemal natychmiast dostrzeżony, zmuszając do odwrotu Kakashiego do osady. Jak zauważono, że Kakashi jako prześladowcy z wiedzieli tylko jego lokalizacji ogólnej, a nie, że to faktycznie go, doszedł do wniosku, że to tak, jakby duch obserwował dalsze niepokojące Tsunade. Później, Tsunade wysyła słowa ninja w Konoha do Sunagakure którzy prowadzą egzaminy mieć się na baczności dla każdego, kto próbuje zabić Gaarę, gdyż nowe dowody wskazujące, że nie było jeszcze wiele przed Gaara jest Kazekage. Ratowanie Kazekage left|thumb|159px|Tsunade przydziela drużynie Kakashiego misję. Dbając o raporty dla misji geninów, Tsunade dowiedziała się,że Jiraiya i Naruto powrócili. Następnie Tsunade postanowiła przetestować Naruto, a także, a także, obecny wzrost chūnina jako shinobi Sakury przez odbieranie je przed ich byłym jōninem Kakashim. Po tym jak dwóm udaje się wyzwanie i otrzymał pochwałę od Kakashiego, Tsunade oficjalnie uczyniła ich jednostką pod ich starą nazwą "Drużyna Kakashiego". Później, przy podejmowaniu decyzji w sprawie pierwszej misji Drużyny Kakashiego, Tsunade otrzymała wiadomość od Sunagakure, że Akatsuki porwało Gaarę, teraz Piąty Kazekage. Z szacunku dla sojuszu Konoha-Suna, Tsunade wysłała drużyny Kakashiego, aby pomóc. Kilka dni później, Tsunade miała złe przeczucia, kiedy odkryła, że wygrała główną loterię i wysłał drużynę Gaia jako wsparcie do misji. Sasuke i Sai right|thumb|159px|Tsunade przydziela Yamato do drużyny 7. Po tym jak drużyna Kakashiego i drużyna Gaia powrócił z porwania Gaary, Tsunade została poinformowana, że zabitym członkiem Akatsuki był Sasori miał zamiar spotkać się ze swoim szpiegiem jego funkcjonowania w ciągu szeregach Orochimaru. Widząc szansę na dane wywiadowcze w sprawie Orochimaru, Tsunade zdecydowała się wysłać drużynę Kakashiego do pojmania szpiega. Niestety, starsi byli przeciwko pozwoleniu Naruto do brania udziału w misjach dotyczących Akatsuki.. Tsunade surowo pokazała wiarę w Uzumakiego. Ostatecznie starsi uzyskali pod warunkiem, że Tsunade umieści jednego z ludzi Danzō Shimury, ostrego i rywala Hiruzen Sarutobiego i przywódcy korzenia, do drużyny Kakashiego. Kakashi obecnie w szpitalu, Tsunade dodała także środek o nazwie "Yamato", głównie ze względu jego umiejętności, żeby korzystał uwolnienie drewna oraz jego zdolności do tłumienia ogoniastych bestii, gdyby Naruto utracił kontrolę. Ona również ostrzegała Yamato, aby miał oko na nowego członka, Saia. Po tym jak drużyna Yamato powróciła, nie ukończywszy swej misji, ale uzyskali nowe informacje dotyczące Sasuke, Tsunade domyśliła się, że ogromny wzrost Sasuke może pochodzić z pomocy użycia kinjutsu Orochimaru i medycznego ninjutsu Kabuto. Tsunade również dowiedziała się, że Danzō kazał Saiowi przekazać tajne informacje dotyczące ANBU wrogowi. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja W anime, dotarła do Konohy, że kilka wioski na granicy kraju Ognia zostały zaatakowane. Tsunade wysłała kilka drużyn do zbadania. Ona również wysłała drużynę Yamato do zbadania kilku grobów w pobliżu świątyni Ognia. Gdy drużyna Yamato powróciła, poinformowali Tsunade, że groby zostały okradzione z czterech trupach byłych Dwunastu Strażników Ninja. Drużyna Yamato także przyniosła nieoficjalnego członka drużyny z świątyni Ognia, który miał zastąpić kontuzjowanego Saia, młody mnich o imieniu Sora. Tsunade również otrzymała komunikat wyjaśniający, burzliwej przeszłości Sory i niezwykłe moce, że nie jest w stanie jej kontrolować, które prowadzą do wielkiego zniszczenia świątyni Ognia. Później, Tsunade miała ANBU, którzy ujęli Danzō z powodu jego ostatnich i ewentualnie zdradzieckich działań z ninją Amegakure. Zanim zdążyła przesłuchać mężczyznę, przybyli starsi. Ujawnili, że shinobi Amegakure był podwójnym szpiegiem i działał na ich korzyść. Starsi wyjaśnili, że złodzieje, którzy okradli groby mogą przyjść również po Sorę. Starsi i Danzō doszli do wniosku, że powinni ograniczyć lub wyeliminować Sorę. Zanim Tsunade mogła wyrazić odmowę, szpiegujący Sora został odnaleziony. Przekonany, że Tsunade chciała go wyeliminować, Sora był wściekły na nią. Sora zapytał Asumę, czy to prawda, że Sarutobi zabił jego ojca, Kazumę. Kiedy Asuma przyznał się, wściekł Sora ujawnił swoje moce i zdołał uciec. Później, gdy Tsunade musiała zdecydować, co z Sorą, osada miała awarię z prądem. Przybyli na osadę, w otoczeniu go w gigantycznej bariery. Oni wrazili powodując natychmiastowe przebarwienia na Konohę, gdy postrzegana jako brak równowagi do władzy kraju Ognia i starali się zniszczyć wioskę. Gdy ogarnia siły Konohy z techniką zmartwychwstania zombie powodu większość ninja jest poza miejscowością, Tsunade omówiła sytuację z Shikamaru. Stwierdzono przez Asumę, że okradzione groby użyto do zniszczenia wioski ze śmiertelnej techniki Raimu Raito przez czterech ożywionych ninja. Po tym jak złodzieje zostali pokonani i Sora zostaje oczyszczony ze swoich mocy, Tsunade przebaczyła Sorze za swoje błędy i pozwolono opuścić wioskę w spokoju. Hidan i Kakuzu left|thumb|159px|Tsunade informuje Kakashiego i Yamato o autopsji Kakuzu. Później, gdy dwójka członków Akatsuki przybyła do ziem kraju Ognia - mianowicie Hidan i Kakuzu - Tsunade zmobilizowała Niju Shōtai do poszukiwań i jeśli to możliwe, pojmania duetu Akatsuki. Próba pojmania nie jest możliwa, ponieważ oboje członków Akatsuki zostali pokonani. Później Tsunade przeprowadziła autopsję Kakuzu i uznaje, że najnowsza technika Naruto Fūton: Rasenshuriken jest zbyt niebezpieczna do używania, w oparciu na szkody wyrządzone ciału Kakuzu i ramienia Naruto. Wyjaśniła, że atak uderzył na poziomie komórkowym, powodując rozległe szkody dla obu z nich, z żalem powiedziała Kakashiemu i Yamato o nie dopuszczenie Naruto ponownie skorzystania z techniki. Sanbi W anime, po zakończeniu sekcji zwłok Kakuzu, Tsunade otrzymała raport od zmarłego ANBU kapitana o Orchimaru i pobytu Sasuke. Zawiadomiła Kakashiego, i umieściła go w drużynie 8 do zbadania. Ponieważ misja opierała się na znalezienie Sasuke, Tsunade starała się utrzymać Naruto od zajęcia się tym. Wkrótce chłopak się o tym dowiedział, więc Tsunade wysłała go jako wsparcie. Później Tsunade otrzymała wiadomość, że drużyna Kakashiego spotkała trójogoniastego. Decyduje się, że muszą szybko schwytać bestię, aby nie wpadł w ręce wroga. Tsunade wysłała Tenten, Rocka Lee, Ino Yamanaka do pomocy drużynie Kakashiego w pieczętowaniu bestii. Przed wysłaniem ich, Tsunade daje specjalny zwój, który pomoże drużynom w pieczętowaniu. Również postanowiła przywołać Katsuyu w celu udzielenia pomocy. Kiedy siły zostały wysłane nadal mają problemy z pieczętowaniem, Tsunade rozkazuje powrócić z powrotem do domu, i wysłała kilku ANBU jak wymianę. Po tym jak dowiedziała się o utracie kontaktu z ANBU i zniknięcia trójogoniastego, Tsunade podejrzewa, że za tym wszystkim stoi Akatsuki. Polowanie na Itachiego right|thumb|159px|Tsunade rozmawia z Jiraiyą o zgromadzonych informacjach. Tsunade przydzieliła drużynę Kakashiego i drużynę Kurenai na misję, aby odnaleźli Itachiego Uchihy w nadziei, że doprowadzi ich do Sasuke. Później Jiraiya przychodzi, aby poinformować ją, że znalazł miejsce lidera Akatsuki. Pomimo jej naciskiem na jego miejscu sformułowania ataku z zaskoczenia, Jiraiya zamiast tego zaprasza Tsunade na drinki, którą ostatecznie kończy się wyrażeniem zgody na to. Podczas gdy Sushiya, Jiraiya ujawnia szczegóły lidera Akatsuki, i że był w Amgakure, są trudności dostania się do Amegakure. Gdy Jiraiya oświadcza, że on przeniknie do wioski na własną rękę, ale pomimo sprzeciwów Tsunade, Jiraiya przypomina jej o tym, że jest jednym z sanninów. Po tym jak obaj wspominali swoje czasy, Tsunade mówi Jiraiyi, żeby wrócił żywy i jeśli potrzebuje pomocy, aby wysłał ropuchę, a ona przybędzie osobiście do pomocy. Przed odejściem, Jiraiya powiedział jej, aby uważała na Korzeń. Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo W anime, do Konohy dociera, że twierdza klanu Tsuchigumo chroniąca potężną zakazaną techniką jest zaatakowane. Tsunade wysyła drużynę Kakashiego i drużynę Kurenai, aby pomogli klanu Tsuchigumo, zgodnie z traktatem pokojowym jaki zawarł z nimi Trzeci Hokage. Później Tsunade otrzymuje wiadomość z drużynami, które oni i klan nie uznali za zniszczenie techniki, aby zakończyć ewentualne zagrożenie mogące spowodować. Inwazja Paina Kiedy wieść o śmierci Jiraiyi dociera do Konohy, Tsunade sprawia, że głównym zadaniem jest zbadanie wszystkich pozostawionych przez sannina wskazówek, aby odkryć tożsamość Paina. Podczas gdy, Shizune, Ibuki i Shikamaru ciężko pracują, Tsunade pozwala sobie na płakanie za jej starym przyjacielem, pamiętając wszystkie wspomnienia, które mieli w młodości. Naruto, również był dotknięty tak jak Tsunade, udał się na trening, oboje wiedzieli, że jest kolejnym celem Paina. Gdy Pain rozpoczął inwazję na Konohę, Tsunade próbowała wysłać wiadomość do Naruto, żeby powrócił do domu. Zostaje zatrzymana przez Radę Konohy, którzy obawiali się jego schwytania przez Akatsuki. Jednakże Tsunade nalegała, że muszą wierzyć w Naruto, wraz z nowe pokolenie, a więc ustąpili. Tsunade zaczęła wydawać rozkazy do ochrony osady, umieszczając dodatkową ochronę wokół tych, którzy nadal pracowali nad odkryciem tożsamości Paina. Ona przywołuje Katsuyu w celu dzielenia i szukania każdego mieszkańca, tak aby mogła chronić i leczyć ich zdalnie. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade za pomocą swojej czakry leczy kilku ludzi w Konosze. Siedząc w środku pieczęci strzeżonej przez ANBU, przekazując jej czakrę do Katsuyu, znaleziona przez ścieżkę deva, które ona uznawała za jedną z sierot Jiraiyi byli trenowani w przeszłości. Tsunade go nie chciała powiedzieć, gdzie Naruto, głosząc, że Akatsuki właśnie jest grupą terrorystyczną, i że Konoha nie ulegnie ich żądaniom. Mimo to Pain odkrył lokalizację Naruto za pomocą innych środków, ścieżka deva rozwiązany, aby zobaczyć, co prawdziwa Tsunade cele Akatsuki byli świadkami pokoju. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade w osłabionym stanie. Gdy ścieżka deva wskoczyła w górę, Tsunade i ANBU patrzyli tylko ja osada zostaje zniszczona. W kilku chwil między gdy zniszczenie zakończyło się, Tsunade zużywa całą swoją czakrę w Katsuyu, aby trzymać dla bezpieczeństwa mieszkańców. W następstwie Pain, który próbował ją zabić z jego ściżką ashura. Zostaje powstrzymany przez Naruto, który poinformował Tsunade, że to on osobiście będzie walczył z Painem. Pozostawiając klona Katsuyu z Naruto, Gamakichi niesie Tsunade do Sakury. Po wykorzystaniu prawie wszystkie jej czakry, powróciła starsza forma Tsunade, ona wtedy zapadła w śpiączkę i nie widzi zwycięstwa Naruto nad Painem. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Przygotowania left|thumb|159px|Shizune obejmuje po wybudzeniu się ze śpiączki Tsunade Podczas gdy Tsunade zapadła w śpiączkę, Danzō Shimura został wybrany, by zastąpić ją jako kandydat na Szóstego Hokage. Jednakże zostaje zamordowany przez zbiegłego ninję - Sasuke Uchiha po szczycie Kage i wioska gotowa wybrania nowego Hokage, Kakashiego Hatake, ale w ostatniej chwili obudziła się Tsunade, która ponownie objęła stanowisko. Tsunade dowiaduje się o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się, kiedy była w jej śpiączce; początek wielkiej wojny shinobi, sojuszu shonobi i "tożsamość" Tobiego. Po uzupełnieniu jej poziomu czakry, że zwołali naradę wojenną na przygotowania do wioski na zbliżającą się wojnę. W anime, po radzie wojennej ona zwołuje prywatnie spotkanie w swoim tymczasowym biurze, jak omówić zbliżającą się wojnę. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade zwołuje naradę wojenną w celu przygotowania wioski na zbliżającą się wojnę. Trzy lata później, Tsunade udaje się do Kumogakure w celu spotkania się z innymi liderami sojuszu. Ona serdecznie powitana przez Piątą Mizukage podczas gdy Trzeci Tsuchikage sugeruje, że powinna po wyzdrowieniu udać się na emeryturę. Kiedy zabiera się do interesów, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że pozostali Kage postanowili wysłać Naruto i B w bezpieczne miejscu w celu ukrycia przed Akatsuki. Tsunade argumentuje przeciwko tym, wierząc, że jinchūriki będą cenni w nadchodzącej wojnie. Pozostali Kage twierdzą, że jest najlepsze rozwiązanie i Piąta Mizukage przypomina jej, że musi również brać poglądy pozostałych. W końcu Tsunade zgadza się, choć niechętnie. Później pomaga zorganizować wspólną armię, kładąc szczególny interes w dywizji medycznej. W anime, po spotkaniu z szefami sojuszu, ona oczekuje od Czwartego Raikage, że B pomoże Naruto do uzyskania kontroli nad lisem. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja left|thumb|159px|Tsunade i pozostali Kage przygotowują się do wojny. Później Tsunade wraz z Raikage i Tsuikage pozostali w siedzibie, gdy są potrzebni dostarczają. Gdy pierwsza dywizja walczy z ożywionymi shinobi, Tsunade zostaje zaburzona przez możliwość, że Dan może być wśród tych ożywionych. Później ona jest zaskoczona wiadomością, że wrogowie na polu walki posiada czakrę lisa. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade i A konfrontują się z Naruto i B. Po otrzymaniu więcej informacji dowiedziała się o ucieczce Naruto i B, Tsunade zapytała Raikage, aby pomóc mu poradzić sobie z nimi. Ona przywołała Katsuyu i pozostawia klona w centrali, biorąc kolejny Katsuyu z nią, tak aby mogły zachować się na bieżąco o wszelkich pilnych sprawach w centrali. Kiedy zatrzymali Naruto i B, zdumiona Tsunade ujarzmieniem bestii Naruto. Naruto zwrócił się do Tsunade o przepuszczenie jego i B, ale poinformowała go, że nie może już działać niezależnie i musi zrobić to, co jest najlepsze dla sojuszu. Naruto próbuje uciec, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez wściekłego Raikage, który wyraził chęć zabicia Naruto i B, jeśli nie zatrzymają się. Słysząc to zszokowana Tsunade, powiedziała mu, że nie pozwoli mu zrobić czegoś takiego. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade umieszcza swoją wiarę w Naruto i B. Włączając się sprzeciwić Raikage, przypomniała sobie słowa Naruto, że nie umrze, dopóki nie zostanie Hokage, i stwierdziła, że nawet jeśli Naruto zginie opóźnią tylko plan przeciwnika, i mało prawdopodobnie, że kolejny jinchūriki osiągnie ten sam poziom jaki ma Naruto nad kontrolą lisa, wbrew rozkazom A, ona pozwala im przejść na pole walki. Gdy mimo to wydawało się, że nie będzie kołysał, Tsunade miała zamiar walczyć z nim, ale, jak się okazuje to testował Naruto po raz ostatni, a następnie zgodził się przepuścić go i B. Po powrocie do centrali, Tsunade przeglądała dane z autopsji wsparcia logistycznego i wydziału medycznego, co zbiło ją z tropu, co Madara Uchiha i Orochimaru zrobili z DNA jej dziadka, i stwierdziła, że zebranie komórek było czym, co pozwoliło Madarze żyć tak długo. Kiedy zapytała o jakieś wskazówki, w jaki sposób pokonać Madarę, Tsunade odpowiedziała mówiąc, że Madara w rzeczywistości może być prawdziwą formą definicji "nieśmiertelności". Następnie powiedziała Shikaku by poinformował Naruto i B o zdolności transformacji sklonowanej armii białych Zetsu. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja right|thumb|159px|Tsunade i A przygotowują się do teleportacji na linię frontu. Po wysłuchaniu sprawozdania z Inoichim o postępach, że sojusz robił na polu walki po zezwoleniu Naruto, Shikaku powiedział, że dzięki niemu zyskują przewagę. Na to, Tsunade uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie do A. Następnie oni powiedzieli jednak, że nowa czakra zostaje wykryta w rejonie czwartej dywizji. Potwierdziły się informacje, że powrócił prawdziwy Madara Uchiha, a to doprowadziło w siedzibie o zakłopotanie. Mabui zapytała o powód zamaskowanego mężczyzny, przy założeniu, że nazwa "Madara", do której Tsunade odpowiedziała, że więcej niż imię, Madara był ideałem, który uderzył strachem w ludzi jedynie z prostej idei niego. Nagłe drżenie było odczuwalne, a po zapoznaniu się ze sprawozdaniem Inoichiego, że meteoryt został zrzucony na czwartą dywizję i wysłuchała raport Ao, że mnóstwo ludzi straciło życie, Tsunade postanowiła udać się osobiście na linię frontu. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade i A po przybyciu na pole walki atakują Madarę i Mū. Nieugięta o jej decyzji, powiedziała Mabui, aby przygotowała swoją Tensō no Jutsu do transportowaniu ją. Jednakże Mabui protestuje, mówiąc że Trzeci Raikage mógł tylko wytrzymać tą technikę, ponieważ jej technika nie jest przeznaczona do użytku na organizmach żywych. Ona mówi, że tylko Trzeci Raikage był w stanie wytrzymać jej technikę, ponieważ miał specjalny organ. Również Shikaku próbował odwieść Tsunade, mówiąc jej, że to był wielki hazard niezależny, i przypomniał jej, że była tak szczęśliwa, kiedy chodzi o hazard, więc ona powinna zamiast tego zastosować Hiraishin no Jutsu plutonu ochroniarzy Hokage. Chociaż przyznaje, że jest słaba jeśli chodzi o pieniądze, ona stwierdziła, że to inna sprawa, jeśli chodzi o jej życie, powołując jako powód, że nadal żyje także twierdząc, że powinni skorzystać z tej techniki na Mei, ponieważ potrzebny sposób na radzenie sobie z technikami uwolnienie ognia Madary, a ona po prostu użyje Byakugō no In do uleczenia obrażeń. Pomimo nalegań Mabui, A powiedział jej, aby przygotowała technikę dla dwóch, jakby towarzyszył Tsunade. right|thumb|159px|Pięciu Kage przybywają na pole walki. Mabui w końcu przyznała się do porządku i użyła techniki, aby wysłać ich do walki. Po przybyciu, Tsunade zaatakowała natychmiast Madarę rzucając go w powietrze, gdy jednocześnie A zaatakował Mū. Podtrzymując drobne obrażeniaw transporcie, uwolniła pieczęć na czole i użyła Sōzō Saisei lecząc się. Stanęli obok wszystkich Kage, ona stoi przygotowana do walki z Madarą. Gdy rozpoczęła się walka z Madarą, Tsunade stwierdziła, że najpierw musi uleczyć Ōnokiego i Gaarę z obrażeń, poprosiła Mei A o zatrzymanie Madary, oni zrobili to. Gdy ich leczyła, Naruto zakwestionował ją, dlaczego nie upadła po użyciu Sōzō Saisei kiedy przybyła. Tsunade odpowiedziała, mówiąc mu, że ten przypadek jest inny w porównaniu do skali musiała używać go w czasie inwazji Paina. Naruto zwrócił się o wyleczenie mimo że klonem, więc mógł przyłączyć się do walki, ale Tsunade powiedziała mu, że nie było takiej potrzeby - następnie Ōnoki zaczął tłumaczyć, że wojna nie służy na jego ochronę. Po całkowitym wyleczeniu, Ōnokiego i Gaary w sam raz dołącza do walki, aby chronić wszystkich przed atakiem Madary. Gdy Uchiha zostaje powstrzymany przez połączony atak Kage, Tsunade zwróciła się do Naruto, aby podjął walkę z drugim Madarą i pokonał go. Z tym, Tsunade i reszta Kage dają wiadomość, mówiąc mu po prostu "zwyciężymy", a klon znika. Gdy nadal trwa walka, Tsunade objęła rolę uzupełniającą i trzymała się roli leczenia Kage. Gdy Madara używa Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin, Tsunade była wstrząśnięta, aby zobaczyć go używający technikę dziadka przed skontaktowanie się z Gaarą, który był zawieszony nad atakiem. Następnie powiedziała drugiemu Kage, żeby nie wdychać pyłku, ale jednak Kage wpadli w pułapkę. Wdychając pyłek stracili przytomność, aż Ōnokiemu udaje się zniszczyć drzewa i część Madary. Później Tsunade w szoku patrzyła, jak ujrzała na jego piersi utworzoną twarz DNA dziadka. Gdy zregenerowany Madara pyta Tsunade czy była potomkiem człowieka na jego klatce piersiowej. Po tym potwierdzoniu, oświadczył, że będzie pierwszą, która zginie. Mei mówi, że atakowanie medycznego ninję to pierwsza podstawowa taktyka, ale na to nigdy nie pozwoli, Madara mówi im, że to nie dlatego, że była medycznego ninja, ale dlatego, że była potomkiem Senju, którą on już uznane za być słabe w porównaniu do swojego dziadka, który może także wykorzystać medyczne ninjutsu. Po tym jak Madara opowiadał Hashiramie umiejętnościach z medycznym ninjutsu, stwierdzając, że Tsunade blednie w porównaniu z nim stwierdziła, że mimo, że był potomkiem Hashirama, którzy nie mogła używać z uwolnienie drewna, i przyznaje, że jej medyczne ninjutsu blednie w porównaniu do jej dziadka - którego techniki nie nie wymaga użycia ręcznych pieczęci - stwierdziła, że Madara błędnie myśli, że jest słaba. Następnie udała się na stwierdzenie, że bardziej niż umiejętności, że nie dziedziczą z dziadkiem, odziedziczyła jego Wolę Ognia, który Madara nie powinien podejmować tak lekko. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade niszcząca Susanoo Madary z pomocą dwóch Kage. Po wypowiedzeniu roszczeń Madarze, powiedziała mu o czterech zasad, że stworzone dla jej uczniów i medycznych ninja podobnie stwierdzając, że była jedyną osobą, której wolno było złamać reguły ze względu na liczbę czterech reguł: tylko ci, którzy opanowali Sōzō Saisei mogli złamać trzy inne zasady i angażują się bezpośrednio w walce. Z tym, że zupełnie wydała Siła Stu Seal, aktywowane Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu Madara - pękanie jego Susanoo klatkę piersiową jednym uderzeniem. Gdy Madara zaatakował z Katon: Gōka Messhitsu, Mei przechwyciła to i atakując z techniką Suiton: Suijinchū, a następnie wysyła Madarę w powietrze z Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. Z tym, Ōnoki i Tsunade przygotowują podwójny atak, który wysyła Madarę spadając na ziemię. Ledwo dając mu czas na żałowanie, skarcił go znowu Tsunade o dziedziczeniu Woli Ognia, w przeciwieństwie do czegoś fizycznego zastanawia się, czy nie był nawet słuchać. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade pozornie zadaje niszczący cios Madarę. Ponownie atakując, Tsunade była w stanie zadać cios Madarze bezpośrednio, który zniszczył całą jego prawą stronę. Pozornie ubezwłasnowolniając, Gaara związłi go zapieczętował. Gdy Tsunade gratuluje innym Kage, jej twarz rozszerzyła się w szoku, jak jeden z Miecza Susanpp Madary wyłania się z ziemi i przebija ją. Gdy Madara wyłania się z korzenia, wyjawił, że to, co oni zapięcztowali był tylko zwykły drewniany klon i kiedy Hashirama wykorzystywane go podczas bitwach, był jedynym, który był w stanie odróżnić klona z wykorzystaniem jego dōjutsu. Po tym jak Madara określa jego cele na drugiej Kage - wierząc w jej życie - Tsunade złamała miecze przebity przez jej brzuch i w jednym płynnym ruchem, zamachnęła się na niego, ale udaje się zablokować Madarę za pomocą swojego klatki piersiowej Susanoo. Następnie Tsunade wysłana odlotem, gdy Madara atakuje ją swoją techniką Yasaka Magatama - uderzając w ścianę. Wyszła z pozoru niezależnie od jego ataku leczy rany, jak jej. Madara pochwalił ją za to, i porównuje jej technikę Hashiramy, choć przyznaje, że właśnie na celu utworzenie dziury w ataku, ale Madara również niweczy niespodziewany atak Ōnokiego. Szyderczy Madara, Tsunade stwierdza, że to prawda, że był w stanie przechytrzyć ich ze swoim drewnianym klonem, jednak, że w tym samym czasie, można powiedzieć, że oni go do muru za pomocą klona. Powoduje to, że Madara używać Tajū Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu, wysyłając pięć klonów do walki każdego z Kage. Mając to pyta ich, czy oni wolą klony użyć Susanoo, duży zbiorowy szoku Kage. left|thumb|159px|Pięciu Kage stoją na przeciwko armii Susanoo Madary. Gdy walka trwała na Tsunade zostaje wysłany jeden z klonów odziany w Susanoo spadając na ziemię. Po skrytykowaniu jej działania coraz bardziej lekkomyślnych Tsunade przypomniał mu, że ona już stwierdziła, że postawiła postawić swoje życie i usunęła dwa uszkodzone ostrza Susanoo z jej brzucha. To jednak spowodowało ból, a ona zakaszlała krwią. Zachęceni stanąć i walczyć Ōnoki raz jeszcze, pięciu Kage przegrupowuj się i uruchomić nową strategię z Tsunade przeniesienie niektórych jej czakry do Ōnokiego w celu ułatwienia jego dużą skalę światową Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu, co powoduje w nich wzięcie wszystkich dwadzieścia pięć klonów w jednym ujęciu. Po dalszych ataków combo od A, Mei i Gaary, Madara przyznaje, że rzeczywiście są oni godni swych tytułów Kage, i objawia swoją pełne Susanoo. Po tym jak Susanoo jest zakończone, Tsunade wraz z innymi Kage patrzyli w szoku na naszego wspólnego konstruktem. Teraz realizacji różnicy mocy między Kage i Madara, Tsunade zastanawiała się, czy jej dziadek naprawdę walczył i pokonał kogoś takiego przed powalony przez miecz Susanoo Madary. Gdy odzyskał równowagę, ona i pozostali Kage stanął w obliczu Madary jeszcze raz. Gdy Madara przygotowuje się do wydania kolejnego druzgocący ciosu mieczem, Tsunade tworzą pieczęć, pozornie przygotowana do przeciwdziałania ataku. Jednak atak Madary jest zatrzymany, gdy zostaje otoczone przez świetle rodzaju i wyglądał tak, jakby miał być wydany, zastanawia się, kto mógłby powstrzymać technikę ożywinia, gdyż sojusz był jeszcze w trakcie poszukiwania Kabuto. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade ponownie spotyka Dana. Ōnoki ostrzega jego przyjaciół Kage jak Madara zrobił ostatnią desperacką próbę ich ataku, używając Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu. Przechwytując atak, Tsunade rozprasza smoki ognia gołymi rękami. Jej ramiona są spalone w procesie, i choć Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu zdołała naprawić szkody, technika opadła niedługo, a jej pieczęć zniknął jak jej rezerwy czakry wyczerpane. Gdy zaczęła tracić przytomność podczas gdy jeszcze w powietrzu, Madara przygotowany do przebicia ją mieczem Susanoo po raz kolejny, ale cudem uniknęła cios Tsunade. Gdy zaczęła się zastanawiać, co to było, że ją uratował, usłyszała głos w jej podświadomości, gdzie widziała stojącą przed nią Dana. On powiedział, że nie zmieniła się, ponieważ była żywy, wciąż podejmowania ryzyka w walce, ale potem podziękował jej za osiągnięcie tego, czego nie zrobił, stając Hokage i przeprasza za wnoszenie tyle bólu w jej życiu z jego śmiercią. Stwierdził, że będzie czekał na nią po drugiej stronie, ale podkreślił, że nie ona przyjdzie zbyt szybko, jak ona sama była jego marzeniem. Zostawił ją pocałunkiem na czole, przypomina jeden dała mu lat wcześniej, wdzięczny, że udało mu się ją chronić, nawet jeśli oznaczało wykorzystywane w techniki ożywienia. Przed odejściem, dał jej pozostałą część jego czakry i tak pieczęć powróciła, Madara powiedział, że ona odzyskała witalność i zastanawiał się, jak to mogła się stać, na co ona odpowiedziała mówiąc, że po prostu spotkaał starego przyjaciela. Po zerwaniu Madary umowy z techniką ożywienia za pomocą przywołującego jednak Kage teraz w obliczu przeciwnika z bezgranicznej czakry i nieśmiertelną, niekontrolowanego ciała. left|thumb|159px|Ranna, lecz wciąż przytomna Tsunade przywołuje Katsuyu. Pomimo prób Kage powstrzymania Madary, ostatecznie nie udaje im się i zostali ciężko ranni, Tsunade podzielona. W jej stanie, Tsunade zdołała zebrać wystarczająco dużo energii, aby przywołać Katsuyu. Zmartwiona stanem swojej pani, ślimak natychmiast stwierdza, że umieści ją z powrotem. Tsunade nastychmiast rozkazała przynieść Kage do niej, stwierdzając, że ona musi ich ocalić. Później do niej przybył Orochimaru, który skomentował jej stan. Również dołączyli Karin i Suigetsu Hōzuki. Orochimaru kazał Suigetsu z pomocą Katsuyu połączyć ciało, a Karin pozwolić ugryźć się Tsunade, żeby mogła uleczyć rany. Po wyzdrowieniu, Tsunade podziękowała Orochimaru i niechętnie przyznała, że nastąpiła u niego zmiana od czasu zapieczętowania przez Itachiego, chociaż wężowy sannin zauważył, że gdyby wcześniej się zmienił to Jiraiya żyłby nadal. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade i reszta wyruszają na pole walki. Tuż przed samym pożegnaniem, Tsunade dziwi się połowa ślimaczycy jest już na polu bitwy i dzięki temu mogła powiadamiać ich o sytuacji na froncie. Piąta całkowicie wyleczyła pozostałych Kage i w tym momencie grupa kierowała się na pole bitwy, podróżując na piasku Gaary. Gdy zobaczyli przed sobą boskie drzewo, Tsunade zapytała się Katsuyu o obecną sytuację na polu walki. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego Widząc ogromne drzewo przed nimi, Tsunade spytała się Katsuyu o aktualnej sytuacji. Podczas zbliżania się, Tsunade i inni byli zaskoczeni, gdy była w telepatycznej rozmowie i usłyszała głos swojego dziadka, który powitał ją serdecznie. Dzięki tej metodzie, usłyszała jak dziadek wyjaśnił sytuację i jakie były intencje Madary. Później, jako gniew Naruto walczący ciężko za utratę swoich towarzyszy, które jego emocje i uczucia zostały przekazane telepatycznie do innych. Tsunade współczuła Uzumakiemu po utracie Jiraiyi, a późnej widziała wspomnienia dziadka z pierwsze szczytu pięciu Kage w historii przed przybyciem na pole walki, gdy Hashirama zadeklarował swoje życzenia dla przyszłości świata. left|thumb|159px|Pięciu Kage przybywa na pole walki. Zauważając, że muszą rozproszyć się po polu walki natychmiast ujarzmić morale, Tsunade najpierw udaje się w miejsce, gdzie przebywał wyzbyty niemal z czakry Shikamaru i przyspieszyła jego leczenie przed pochwaleniem Sakury za dobrą robotę. Wyruszyła do swojego dziadka, który przeprosił ją za stan rzeczy, ale ona odpowiedziała mu, że on nie musiał przepraszać, gdyż wszystko co przekazał przetrwało pokolenia, łącznie z Wolą Ognia. Z tym, zawołała jej wojska, aby przygotowali się do walki. right|thumb|Tsunade i Sakura przygotowują się do przywołania Katsuyu. Gdy wojska ruszyły naprzód, ona i Sakura pozostały. Uwalniając ich Byakugō no In, Tsunade zauważa, że obie są w stanie użyć pieczęci i mogą przywołać jedną dziesiątą Katsuyu z lasu Shikkotsu. Gdy ślimak pojawił się na polu walki i zaczął dekonstrukcję, Tsunade zauważa, że mogą używać ciała Katsuyu w tej postaci, aby stworzyć leczniczy obszar, na którym shinobi zostaną uleczeni i kontynuują walkę. Sojusz odnosi sukces w walce z Obito, ale ponieważ pobierają do przodu, aby zakończyć Uchihę, Tsunade zatrzymała ich po zobaczeniu Minato i Kakashiego z nim. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wygrali wojny po ożywieniu Madary. Wkrótce ich walka zaczyna się, gdyż zostali zaatakowani przez posąg Tobiego. Gdy Tsunade zastanawiała się, którą użyć technikę, Gaara pojawił się z Naruto i poprosił Tsunade o leczenie go, jednak ona zauważyła, że nie ma dużo czakry i również Shizune do wykorzystania medycznego ninjutsu, więc Sakura, która wciąż miała zaledwie tyle, aby pomóc. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade uwięziona w Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi. Po tym jak ich wróg nagle zatrzymał walkę, Tsunade patrzyła u boku swojego senseia jak dōjutsu Madary odbija się na księżycu, ostatecznie również pada ofiarą techniki. Wewnątrz niego, Tsunade marzyła o szczęśliwym życiu z wciąz żyjącym Danie jako Hokage, wraz z z Nawakim i Jiraiyą, a także Orochimaru, chociaż nie była rozbawiona próbą Jiraiyi próbujący podarować Nawakiemu powieść Icha Icha. Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje Po tym jak Nieskończone Tsukuyomi zostaje przerwane, Tsunade rezygnuje z pozycji jako Hokage, dając stanowisko Kakashiemu. Finał Dwa lata po zakończeniu czwartej wojny shinobi, Tsunade pomaga setkom obywatelom Konohy w ewakuacji do podziemnego schronu, aby ochronić ich przed spadającymi meteorytami. Następnie widziała ślub Naruto i Hinaty, a potem pogratulowała im. right|thumb|159px|Spotkanie poprzednich Kage. Lata później, Tsunade zbudowała dla Naruto i Sasuke nowe ramiona z komórek dziadka, Hashiramy i uczęszczała na spotkaniach byłych Kage w rezydencji Tsuchikage, gdzie przebywał z powodu zaawansowanego wieku. Ciekawostki * Imię "Tsunade" (綱手) oznacza "cumowniczą linę". * Imię Tsunade i jej brata ma związek z liną: Tsunade "lina cumownicza" i Nawaki "lina/sznur". * Tsunade ma tik nerwowy. (Obgryza paznokcie pod wpływem stresu). * Tsunade dzieli grupę krwi razem ze swymi kolegami z drużyny - Jiraiyą i Orochimaru. * Tsunade jest jedynym żeńskim Hokage wraz z Mei Terumī (Mizukage) w historii i pierwszą ukazaną kobietą na stanowisku Kage w serii "Naruto". * Hobby Tsunade to hazard i picie drinków. * Relacje między Tsunade a Jiraiyą balansowały na granicy romansu, co jednak było przez nich negowane, patrząc na niektóre reakcje i sytuacje można doszukać się w tym prawdy. Stosunki między nimi przypominają nieco te, które dzielą Sakurę i Naruto. * Tsunade dzieli grupę krwi razem ze swymi kolegami z drużyny - Jiraiyą i Orochimaru. * Tsunade chciałaby się zmierzyć z Naruto. * Ulubionym zdaniem Tsunade jest "Jedna próba, tysiąc złota" (一攫千金, Ikkaku Senkin), co oznacza wzbogacenie się bez trudu. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Tsunade jest pierś z kurczaka i sake a najmniej lubi jeść sashimi. * Tsunade jest spokrewniona z Naruto. * Obwód w jej biuście wynosi 106 cm. * Jiraiya zakładał że obwód jej ogromnego biustu wynosi 106cm. * Według pewnej legendy pt. Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari, Jiraiya poślubił piękną Księżniczkę Tsunade oraz miał ucznia Yashagorō który opanował magię węży przybrał imię Orochimaru. Jiraiya według legendy opanował żabią magię. Więc możemy stwierdzić, że Masashiego Kishimoto wzorował się na tej legendzie. * Tsunade ukończyła 1256 misji: 40 rangi D, 236 rangi C, 467 rangi B, 418 rangi A, 95 rangi S. Piąta Hokage ukończyła najmniej misji z Sanninów. * Jak na ironię w dzieciństwie Jiraiya nazywał ją deską, podczas gdy obecnie ma prawdopodbnie największy biust ze wszystkich żeńskich postaci w Naruto. * Znak na płaszczu Tsunade z pierwszych odcinków z jej udziałem zawiera z tyłu napis "Hazard" 賭. * Mito Uzumaki miała taki sam romb na czole jak teraz Tsunade. Możliwe, że Tsunade wzorowała się właśnie na niej. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Naruto